Eyes Don't Lie
by PolarisJ
Summary: [Soulmate AU] A person's right eye color held their natural eye color, their left one held their soulmate's eye color. The color of their left eye changes to its natural color the first time soulmates make eye contact. The catch to finding a person's soulmate was that they always go through a tragedy after it. Valjean is no exception... [one-shot]


**Ah, my first Valjean/Fantine one-shot. Hope you enjoy...**

 **-Polaris-**

Most people didn't meet their soulmate.

It was a common fact. Some might be saddened over it; however, it stays as general knowledge. Most people don't find their soulmates. Nevertheless, a great deal of people do find them; sometimes by accident, sometimes they don't stop searching until they find them. There is one rule that applies to all cases of people who have found their soulmates; they don't come into your life with tranquility.

People who don't find their soulmate find others. As was mentioned, most don't find their other half, but it doesn't stop them from living happily and finding love. Such was her experience, at least at the start.

She knew he wasn't her soulmate. Her left eye, which held a dark brown color, didn't change pigmentation. Still, that didn't stop her from giving herself to him. She knew most didn't find their other halves, so she tried to find happiness with him. How wrong she was in thinking she'd find her happiness with him.

His eyes held the same color, which meant he either found his soulmate already or he doesn't have one. He'd told her he didn't have one and she believed him whole heartedly.

A year passed, they had a daughter. She thought that they'd all live a happy family life. Her happiness couldn't be more complete. Even the fact that they weren't married didn't bother her. She trusted him. Two years later, he abandoned them both, leaving them to fend for themselves.

Without him, she was poor. She needed to find a job to be able to support her daughter. No one would give her a job if they knew about her baby. So, she hid her. She left her child with an innkeeper and his wife, promising to come back when she had some money.

She found a job at MsM and started working there. It was a good job and she was thankful to the good man, the Mayor, who had opened such an opportunity to the poor. Until she was thrown out...

As she sank lower and lower into the wretchedness of the world, she hated him more and more with every breath she took. He kicked her out. He made her suffer...

 **-Polaris-**

He knew he had a soulmate. His left eye wasn't brown like his right; no, it held a radiant blue color. That was the only thing that proved to him that there is someone out there for him. Yet, he never searched. He didn't feel the need to.

As a young man, he was taking care of his sister and her children, he didn't have the time to. After being thrown in jail, he wasn't able and didn't want to. He had been sinking in hatred and that hatred blinded him from the beauty of love, making him not want to find his soulmate. When he was released, he had been so angry that he was blinded even more. Until Myriel… Myriel had changed him and the way he thought. After Myriel, he'd understood the beauty and happiness he could find from love; yet he didn't want to find his soulmate just yet. Now, he was living a very happy life with all the money he could dream of. He owns his own factory and is the mayor, but he's happy and doesn't need to find his soulmate. So, he never searches.

 **-Polaris-**

There is an old saying, "he who finds his soulmate doesn't find her with peace". He doesn't really understand it, not until that fated moment...

He had been walking down the street, giving alms to the poor, as usual. He'd heard great commotion as he moved down the street. When he was just at the end of the way, he was able to hear clearly what was being said. Javert was arresting someone, a woman. She apparently had a child, one that would die if she went to jail. He heard Javert heartlessly ordering for her to be arrested. At that moment, he decided to intervene.

"A moment of your time, Javert. I do believe this woman's tale"

"Monsieur le Maire..." he could see the protest right on Javert's lips.

"You've done your duty. Let her be! She needs a doctor, not a jail!"

"Monsieur le Maire!"

At the mention of him, she looked up.

"Can this be?!" She exclaimed breathlessly and turned to run away. She needed to run away from this monstrous man.

He glanced at her quickly before going back to looking at Javert.

"Where will she end? This child without a friend," He asked before turning to approach the woman.

He talked to her even though her back was to him, "I've seen your face before. Show me some way to help you." He tried to touch her shoulder then, but she hissed and he pulled back his hand.

"How have you come to grieve in such a place as this?" He asked.

She turned her head to the side slightly but didn't look at him, "Monsieur, don't mock me now, I pray. It's hard enough I've lost my pride"

She turned to look at him, yet, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with the man. The shame and anger and all those mixed emotions wouldn't let her look at his eyes.

"You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there and turned aside"

She spat on him. He flinched but didn't do anything. She noticed a gendarme who was with Javert move to hold her but stopped at Javert's signal. She sank to the ground with her arms raised in a failed move to protect herself. "I never did no wrong," she shook her head.

"Is it true what I've done?" He asked in shock. He was on her level, down at the ground.

"My daughter's close to dying," she wept.

"To an innocent soul?" He seemed to be in denial.

"If there's a god above," conviction started entering her voice.

"Had I only known then," guilt was evident in his voice.

"He'd let me die instead," venom was in every word she stated.

He moved his hands, putting them on hers and pulling her up. "In his name, my task has just begun," he carried her so suddenly she almost felt dizzy. "I will take her to the hospital!" He spoke with as much dedication and conviction as one can.

"Monsieur le Maire!" She heard Javert at the distance. He surely wanted her in jail but the good God above has rescued her and Cosette by sending this man.

"Where is your child?" She heard him ask. She looked at him and for the first time, dared to look him in the eye.

"With an innkeeper in Montfermeil," she answered.

She almost didn't hear his next words for something with an enormous effect was taking place. His left eye, which had a blue color the first moment she looked at him, was now fading and turning into the same dark brown as his right eye.

"I will send for her immediately. I will see it done"

Joy entered her heart at that moment. Knowing that her child will be back with her; it almost made her forget the fact that his eye just changed color.

They were soulmates.

He was either really good at hiding his emotions or he didn't know that she was his soulmate. She thought it absurd that he wouldn't notice.

"Rest," he'd ordered gently as he pushed her head against his warm chest, making his way to the hospital.

Internally, he was freaking out. He just observed her left eye become blue just as her right eye. This could only mean one thing, they were soulmates...

He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to court her now? Marry her? What was he supposed to do?

He's going to help her and her child, that much he knew. He'll take her to the hospital and pay all her debts, and when she's healthy again, they'll see what to do.

 **-Polaris-**

Of course she was dying. It just fit so perfectly with the rest of his life story. Of course he would find his soulmate and fall for her only to watch her slowly lose her life over the course of a few days.

He listened intently whenever she spoke. It was always about her little girl. He felt as if he knew the child already from how much she spoke of her and he vowed to himself that he would take care of the child and raise her as his own.

Right now, he was standing just next to her bed. He listened to her and watched, his heart aching at her miserable sight. He observed her eyes. He loved them so much. They were a beautiful blue and they proved to him that she was his.

He promised himself at that instant that no matter what happens, he'll always remember her and love her.

 **-Polaris-**

He felt fury rise in him as he saw that all of her loss and struggle was for nothing. Her daughter, Cosette, was dressed in rags and was shivering in the cold without shoes or a coat. Those Thenardiers were so obviously liars and thieves. He wanted nothing more than to be done with them. Never in his life had he felt as much hatred as he did to those Thenardiers.

After he'd taken Cosette away, he bought her a gift. He crouched down to give her the doll and her eyes lighted up with joy. He sighed as he noticed their colors. Her right eye was a bright blue like her mother's, her left a shining grey. Her blue eye would always remind him of _her_. The pain was almost unbearable.

 **-Polaris-**

He didn't like it. Not at all.

He had come down with a sickness and had to stay in bed for a couple of days; but they needed groceries and other necessities. Cosette had stated firmly that she would go to the store herself. He'd said no, but somehow, she made him change his mind and let her go.

Now, he was still in bed, coughing, and she was still out there, and she was late. He knows how much time it takes to go grocery shopping; it's not as much as Cosette has taken. Worry was filling him from top to bottom. Why was she late? What happened? Is she alright? Did someone hurt her? Is she lost?

Finally, the anxiety got too much and he decided to leave and search for her. He started to move the blankets and get up when he heard the door open.

"Papa, I'm home," Cosette exclaimed while locking the door.

He sighed with relief and laid down again.

She entered his room a few minutes later and the joy on her face was immense. What happened? She couldn't be that happy just because she went grocery shopping. Could she? And why was she late? Is she going to tell him? He should ask.

Cosette placed some medicine on the table next to him and sat down. She gave him his medication and that's when he noticed it. Her eyes were the same color...

His eyes widened and he choked on his medicine. When did this happen?!

Cosette was quick to get him some water and help him. When he was able to properly breathe again, he pointed at his eyes and acknowledged it. "That's why you were late," it wasn't a question but she nodded anyway.

"Oh, Papa. He was such a perfect gentleman. He helped me around and carried all my bags, and then he escorted me home. I told him that you were sick and he said that he'd come in a few days, so you'd be better, and introduce himself to you," Cosette sighed happily. She looked just like her mother at some of her better moments before she died.

Yes, he decided. He didn't like this at all.

 **-Polaris-**

He was dying. He knew it all too well. He was dying and there was nothing to do about it.

He'd gotten terribly sick for some time and Cosette had made him move in with her and her family. He'd lived with them for a few months, but the sickness didn't go away, no matter how many doctors came to treat him.

He sent one of his grandsons to call for his parents. He needed to see them one last time. Cosette rushed in and sat in front of him, worry all over her beautiful face. Her husband approached them and stood next to them, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Papa, what's wrong?!"

"I am dying. Forgive me, Cosette, but it is true"

Tears welled up in her eyes. It couldn't be. She couldn't lose her dear Papa. Pain was evident on his face as he coughed.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw _her_. She was approaching them. Her hair was long again, flowing and making her look like an angel. She could be, for all he knew. Her front teeth were back in her mouth and she looked as beautiful as ever. He felt some happiness entering him. She was his soulmate.

She was standing on his side, the one unoccupied by his son-in-law. She held his shoulder with one hand and his face with another.

He turned his gaze to their daughter and told her one last thing, "remember the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of God"

And with that, he smiled one last smile and took hold of _her_ hand.

He was dead now. He knew it. He knew it because Cosette was crying in the arms of her husband. He knew it because _she_ was holding his arm and leading him away.

He paused and pulled at her arm, making her stop to look at him.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place where we never have to suffer again. To where we can find our final happiness. To heaven"

He smiled down at her. He loved her voice and he missed it so much. He loved her eyes, the beautiful proof that she was his. He loved her smile, showing all of her lovely pearls. He loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved her with all his heart. He just wished he could've told her before they were separated.

They stared at each other for a few moments before he decided to finally tell her.

"I love you, Fantine"

"Finally," she couldn't help but tease.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his found their way to her waist.

"I love you, Jean," she smiled, "now, I wonder if you would be so kind as to kiss me"

Just as she finished her sentence, his lips were on hers, releasing all the passion and love he held for her. It was a promise of the happiness they were to have now. Together...

 **-Polaris-**

 **Welp, that's it for now.**


End file.
